My Tutor is a Jerk
by Veronica101
Summary: "Look Ikuto, I don't need your help with geography! I know all about the study of rocks and volcanoes!" I stated. "Uh...That's Geology..." Ikuto replied chuckling. "I know! I was making a joke! I know all about the study of circles, triangles and squares!"... I simpily did not need the tutor my teacher appointed me. He was annoying, arrogant, selfish, conceited and incredibly hot..


**My Tutor is a Jerk!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**"Look Ikuto, I don't need your help with geography! I know all about the study of rocks and volcanoes!"**

**"Uh...That's Geology..."**

**"I know! I was making a joke! I know all about circles, triangles and squares!"**

**X.x**

**Chapter 1:**

**Amu's P.O.V**

Love is always short-lived.

There's no guarantee that you'll ever win the person of your dream's heart.

Just like there's no guarantee that it will end well or the way you want it to end...

**X.x**

I looked at my math test which I scored 4% on.

I mean the question said to find angle x, so why the hell did I get the question wrong when I drew an arrow pointing at the angle marked x, saying 'here is x'.

And Geography...

How did I exactly fail geography?

I mean the teacher said to write a 1,000 worded description on Italy...so how did I exactly fail…when I wrote EXACTLY 1,000 words.

As stared at the 3 sheets of paper that contained 1,000 words about the stunning description of Italy.

Well actually 997 of those words were very and the other 3 was Italy, is, and beautiful.

But same point...

**X.x**

"Hinamori-San, I believe you're failing Geography and Maths this semester..."

Of course I'm not failing!

I'm doing just dandy with the percentage of 4 on a major math test and the failing grade of 0 on my Geography Assignment.

In fact last time I got so majorly bad scores like this was the time when I 'accidentally' set fire to my Food Technology Project and the other time was when I half blew the Science Room with my experiment.

So no need, these grades are just dandy.

"I suggest you to get a school tutor,"

Tutor?

He's not serious is he?

Last time I had a tutor I scored all Fs on my test while he just stood by telling me Fs also stand for other majorly compatible qualities.

Like fantastic, fashionable, fabulous, and...Funny...

So being tutored was a big no-no!

"Kairi is quite the genius..."

Kairi?

Duh!

He's such a genius that his you-know-what-which-I-am-not-going-to-mention probably plugs into a flash drive!

I mean if I insult him he'd probably say something like...

I'm polymerized tree sap, you're an inorganic adhesive. Any verbal projectile you launch in my direction is reflected off me, and returns to its original trajectory and adheres to you.

"But he's tutoring Yaya...so"

Thank you Yaya!

"Nagihiko gets great grades too...But he has basketball ambitions..."

Thank you Ball-and-hoop-game-which-I-don't-want-to-know-what-it's-called!

"Ah...That's right! Tsukiyomi! He has almost perfect grades like Kairi!"

Tsukiyomi?

As in Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

The one who watches porn every day?

That Tsukiyomi?

"He has nothing better to do in the afternoons...so I'll ask him to tutor you,"

I betcha he has nothing to do in the afternoons!

Except for maybe watching porn!

"No...That won't be necessary!" I exclaimed as I looked up to realise the teacher was already gone.

**X.x**

"So...does Hinamori Amu finally acquire the help from a such like me?" Tsukiyomi inquired as he leaned against my classroom door way.

"Please get lost, before I pierce my pencil through your skull cap."

"I heard that you failed Geography with what seemed to be a very intriguing description...that included 997 words which are all 'very'." Ikuto said smirking.

"Get lost." I muttered glaring at him.

If looks could kill he would be deader than a dead person on dead pills.

In dead land.

"Now, now. Would you like the lesson at 4 O'clock sharp or 5?" He asked chuckling.

"You...you...DAMNIT!" I shrieked as I stomped off.

**X.x**

"Amu what should I do? Should I go with Kukai to America? He says it's very rich in wildlife!" Utau questioned.

"Oh well, you must go then. You can set fire to most of Texas and gather crusted newts to your heart's content. I only wish to come. However, I have a life and a guy to murder."

"AMU!"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed not realising I actually said that out loud.

As I shifted my gaze around the cafeteria, my gaze landed on Tsukiyomi.

I guessed I was staring for too long because one of his friends said something and immediately Ikuto turned around to catch my gaze right before I turned around to stare at the ceiling.

I went all 'I was not looking at you Tsukiyomi Ikuto'.

I was just looking at this interesting ceiling in all its tiled glory.

Oh what a beautiful tiled ceiling – it is so beautiful in fact that I'll just keep staring at it for the whole lunch time!

I've never been SO intrigued by such articulate work! Each tile placed…

"So can't keep yourself away huh?" I heard Tsukiyomi's voice as I averted my eyes from to ceiling to glare at him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I snapped as I grabbed my tray, dumped the remaining contents and walked out.

**X.x**

**Reviews Please**


End file.
